Summer's Fire
by The insider weirdo
Summary: Things are heating up in riverdale,and i don't just mean in the bedroom.A tragic accident or a murder ? Can Betty and Jughead uncover the truth before its too late? * to the readers this story contains sexual content so please be advised before reading*


Summer's Fire

A riverdale FanFiction

by Tiffany Adams

 **Ch 1: The Final Look.**

Betty why didn't you tell me !? " squealed veronica

. " oh v , don't be mad. With Archie getting arrested . Then everything going on with you and your parents .I didn't feel like i should mention it". Betty said blushing .

, "oh B your my bestie now spill i wanna know all the details ! don't leave anything out" veronica said smiling.

Betty laughing at veronica . Even thought they had gone through some dark time that tested their friendship . Betty was happy to finally be able to share this amazing moment with her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment . Thinking about before the juggy asked her to join the serpents . The night FP, jugs dad had gave him the title of king over the serpents. . Jug almost died protecting the south-side serpents . Betty had tried so hard to join this world for juggy and he pushed her away . Opening her eyes she pushed through the painful memories. Instead she was focusing on the positive outcome that came out of it.

"V it was so amazing he rented a room for us at the four seasons. Then as while were laying in bed he leaned over and said now that i'm serpent king i was wandering if you would be my queen? First i thought he was finally asking me to be apart of the serpents world. So i asked him if he was asking me to join the serpents. He said well yes sort of and he smiled at me . "

veronica smiling she was happy for her bestie . After everything they had gone through. People their age would have buckled under but the mighty four were still standing . Even though she was super happy. a small part of her couldn't help wander if her and Archie would ever be like Betty and jug-head . soul mates or were they meant to be a high school romance ?

While veronica and Betty continued to gush. In what had become their booth at pops the girls saw their handsome guys walk into the dinner . it is such a relief tt see archie after the hell he went through over the last year . Jughead was gleaming when he saw betty . They battled the devil himself and came out stronger. No longer did he have the need to shield her from his darkness . It was as if every weight had lifted he had her and as long as he had her by his side they could do anything.

" well a round of milkshakes to celebrate . To my best friends for finding each other." Archie smiling calling to pop Tate . As they all sat there thinking about how much had happened between the four sitting before them . In this very dinner where they had started their unlikely friendship . Archie the all american hero of river dale, the sweet girl next door ,a raven haired princess ,and the beanie wearing loner from the wrong side of the tracks .

Pop Tate the owner of the chocolate shop, had been such a part of their lives. Now that they were graduating, going off into the world .Leaving the world of Riverdale ." Here is too Betty and jug-head , you know I've been watching you all come into this dinner since you were kids . I cant believe you all are about to graduate from high school . Now you two are getting married soon i'm happy i was able to watch your true love story unfold right here."

Jug-head couldn't believe that they had made it here in this moment . He sat there next to Betty the girl who had loved him through his darkness. she stood beside him even after he had pushed her away . She accepted his dad even with him being the serpent gang and for that he loved her even more. The night when he got Betty back he made a promise to himself that he would do anything for the light to the darkness . Now that he had asked Betty to be his queen and she said yes it had been the greatest moment of his life .

The group sat there sipping their milkshakes. Enjoying the last few moments before they split up. veronica was going to a summer program at Columbia ,Archie was taking a trip to L.A with his mom. Betty and jug-head had a wonderful road trip planned . unknown to Betty jug-head had a plan to propose to her better then the way had the first time. He and an Archie actually gotten done picking out the ring before they came to pop's . He also had planned to continue to teach her how ride the motorcycle. Their first few lesson didn't go well . he was surprised Alice hadn't killed him for getting her on one in the first place.

" Arch, Betty ,Jug , Ronnie god come on we have been looking for you all . its time everyone is at the high school waiting to start.

" Fred Andrews Archie's dad standing the door of pops looking at his watch smiling .

He had almost died and now being here getting ready to see his son graduate . seeing a boy who he watched grow from the scrawny playful youth to a young man. Now standing before him with the bright eyed girl who had lived next door to him who was like a daughter to him . If he was being truthful wit himself he used to think that Betty and Archie would be the two walking down the aisle together. Now that Betty and jug are engaged . Planning a future happier than ever he realized that wasn't how it supposed to be .

They stood up from the booth taking one last look at their home away from home. The back drop to so many vital moments in each of their lives . where they had meet each other , where they shared secrets . The awfulness of everything that had occurred over the past two years was almost a forgotten after thought . They walked out of the dinner Betty an jug getting on jugs motorcycle. veronica and Archie riding to the graduation in his truck . There was a time where Betty used to scared to even be on the bike. Now she loved it holding on too juggy as he drove through the streets . Streets that he and Archie used to play and roam. Archie being jugs protector from the north-side hate. Jug creating the fantasy stories . he used to only say he had one friend but now he has so much more than a friend his has his best friend . He had his dad back in his life. A community he is proud of instead of ashamed of . He found his place in the world . In a way he admitted to himself it was because of this blonde cheerleader who believed in him. And now loved him for who is even when he didn't love himself.

The football field was once the only passion Archie had. Till he discovered music , he let so many things seep into his mind an erode the very fiber he held inside him . Almost losing his dad to the black hood . Then he almost their relationship because he let the father of the girl he loved . Whom he wanted to impress at any cost. had used him like a pawn in his own sick game of chess.

Today the screaming in the stands weren't in honor of the mighty bulldogs. The whole town appeared to be out to out for this graduation class North and south-side alike . The ceremony was like all the graduations before . With the principal welcoming all to this special moment . the valedictorian making their speech. calling of the names . first up Archie Andrews as he stepped across the stage taking the tassel to the other side. he could hear his dad and mom cheering from the stands. A picture snapped to document this an ending to a chapter . names followed but like a blur then out of the haze Elizabeth cooper . Betty walked up the stage memories flooding back . The first night she cheered with the riverdale vixens on this very field . she had changed so much since then a once perfect wholesome girl next door . Now a strong women who knows what she wants and isn't afraid of her darkness any more. as she walked on to that stage she looked out in the crowd of her friends searching for juggy. he saw her through the darkness and helped her realize that it wasn't the only side too her and she wasn't evil . He had been through so much and yet every time she needed him he was there.

Even after everything her father had done . All the ups and downs of their relationship. One fact remained true he was always their to protect her and she would always be there for him come what may. The blur of names flashed around. parents in the stands cheering for their bright children's futures . Celebrating their proud victory that they have made it to the finish line . the blurring of the crowd stopped , Jug-head Jones . jug-head stood up and stepped out on the stage. he looked out through the crowd he saw his dad they smiled at each other this was proud moment for the Jones family. Yet the person he looked for most in the crowd was Betty . he couldn't believe that they had made it here. Relieved the high school days were over and world appeared to be theirs for the taking. Reclaiming his seat the continuous names made their way up to the stage. accepting their diploma that they had worked so hard to achieve in the four years here at Riverdale high . last name from our lovable group was veronica lodge. she walked up the grassed field in her normal heeled attire . clicked her heels to the stage were as she shook Mr .weather bee's hand . She turned the tassel the camera snapping its ever lasting memory of the the raven haired beauty . she made her way back to her seat.

" To our graduating class . As you leave this place remember what you have learned here , the friendships you created . never forget the roots of riverdale. the soul of riverdale. for it lives on in each of you" Mr. weather bee standing over the best graduating class . he would never go on record saying it but this bunch of students sitting before him had been his favorite . they came together united when the world was fighting to pull them apart . the class stood up as the final song played this was it the end to chapter . they took one final look at the ones standing around them. each of them had played a role to building this connection. even if they went their separate ways they would have these memories forever .

 **Betty and jug-head**

The cooper house had been decorated for the graduation party . done by Alice , Betty had tried to keep her form doing this . At least she go her to calm it down to a small cookout and the serpents were there.

FP was grilling he figured this way it keep the peace . A loud rumble of motorcycles rolling up would have scared most people on this street at one time. now it was sort of normal. Betty and jug-head pulled behind sweet pea's bike . jug placed their helmets on the seat and grabbed Betty's hand, pulling her to him for a kiss.

" do you still wanna leave tonight ?" he asked as they walked toward the house hearing the crowd buzzing form within.

" of course juggy we don't have to stay long. i packed last night so lets celebrate with our friends and family i know your dad wants to spend some time with you. then we can leave ". she smiled at him.

she knew that even though he had grown out of his shell so much. there was still a part of him that distanced himself form everyone . Walking into the house sweet pea tackling jug-head to the floor and knocking into Betty . The once over cleaned living room of the cooper house now packed with everyone ,

" we wanted to stop by before we headed off to nanna rose we are taking her out to dinner . " Sheryl said stepping from behind sweet pea with her girlfriend Toni . They gave Betty a hug an said good bye to jug-head . jug whispered to Betty he was going to head outside to check on his dad . Betty smiled saying she would meet him out here in a moment . she wanted to give them time alone an she walked around the room to try and find her mom.

 **Veronica and Archie**

The last of the group were saying their good byes at the football field . Archie walked up to veronica who was talking to her mom and saying good bye to Josie

" hey i wanted to see if you wanted a ride over to Betty's for the graduation party she sent me a text ?" Archie to veronica .

" oh yea that be great !okay bye mom ill see you back at home " replied veronica giving her mom a hug good bye .

they walked toward the parking lot where Archie had left his truck . he helped veronica into the passenger side and climbed in ot he driver seat . things were still awkward between them. ever since he turned down the opportunity to go to Columbia with her . they had tried so hard to make things work after the horrible things her dad had done to him . veronica knew things with Archie were far from normal or how the were before . The things her father had put him through couldn't be forgotten. it changed everything but she knew that even with the tension she loved him. She would do anything to regain his trust again. though they were together its was a complicated relationship. Archie was hopeful that the time away from everything this summer would ease his mind.

 **jug-head an FP**

jug-head never would have thought he would be standing here, not graduation day. But here with his dad he had spent so much time feeling ashamed of the life his dad lived and the serpents . he was grateful that everything that had happened it brought them closer . He stopped before calling out to his dad. Remembering the night he asked Betty to join the serpents and to Mary him . Before everything that had happen with Archie he called his dad to tell him. his father joking on the phone well boy its about time don't you think? if you hadn't asked her yet i was going to ask her to marry you myself . you cant keep a girl like Betty cooper waiting jug-head the cooper women wait for no man. Opening his eyes his dad was right. When you find some one who loves the way he loves Betty and she loves him you don't wait you take life full stem ahead.

" hey old man " jug-head smirking to Fp

" who the hell you calling old boy " FP replied joking back to jug . This moment was one of the many moments he was he was so grateful for having his son back in his life .

" so where is your girl ? Fp .

" she is inside saying hello to i'm sure everyone. you know Betty she is a serpent now. she likes to make everyone feel comfortable. " jug said chuckling as he saw through the patio door. Betty was walking around taking pictures with everyone.

" so when are two heading out for this road trip ? ' FP

" we are going to stay here for a little . Once Betty's ready to ride we will head out . i wanted to talk to you about something?" jug

" you two aren't in trouble are you ? i mean please tell me before Betty tells Alice if here are to be any children Alice would flip out !" FP asking with panic.

" what no dad god nothing like that i only want to show you something." jug .

as the two walked off to the side jug pulled out a small red and black velvet box . jug did a double take to make sure no one was watching them .

" i picked it out today with Archie. Before we went to pops, i wanted to tell you that i am planning on asking her to marry me , well with a ring this time ." jug

FP looked at the beautiful delicate silver band with its twisted swirl. as he looked closer it wasn't a twisted swirl it was a snake design and the inside was engrave my beloved.

FP knew from the very start that Betty was the one for jug. remembering the phone call inviting him to his sons party. Then showing up after declined the first time. she never gave up, she didn't even give on him when he was being arrested for the Jason blossom murder . she did everything she could to get him out . she defended this family to everyone . she joined in the serpents gang to be closer to jug to be there for him . He already saw her as a daughter and was happy for is son.

"do you think Betty will like it? i thought the snake design was fitting . The first glance its this delicate twist but when you take a closer look you see the truth behind it, like her" jug

" she will love it jug-head you did good" FP smiling returning the ring to its velvet box .

jug-head putting the box back his leather jacket in time as he saw Betty walking toward them . she had changed from graduation dress to this black jean romper. she had let her hair down and it was flowing over her shoulder . she was smiling he loved to see her happy . FP returned to the grill and jug-head walked over to Betty .

" hey babe i hope didn't interrupt you an your dad . Archie and V are here i figure we could say good bye to them and then head out if you want. I've already did the whole long goodbye mom moment an a thousand pictures for her so im good to head out whenever. " Betty said rolling her eyes she thought her mom would never stop with the crying or picture taking .

They made there way back into the living room to find v and Archie. sweet pea and fangs hollered their good byes and headed off . The party was dying down thankfully but it was biter sweet . they found Archie and veronica sitting at the kitchen table. the tension between them was still awkward but Betty and jug didn't say anything on that matter .

" so B are you excited for your road trip? jug-heads not going to make your drive right? lord remember the last time you tired to drive that death trap ?" Veronica staring at jug-head

" don't worry she has gotten much better but no veronica ill be driving ' replied jug

" so did you two decided yet on where you all plan on stopping? " Archie asked

" well we have talked about a few places along the cost. Nothing is set in stone we are going where the wind takes us." Betty replied with a huge smile . when jug first mentioned the trip she went straight to plan mode. looking at places but she wanted to have him think that she was going with the flow .

" yea but i have few places planned. so it wont be without some thought." jug looking at Betty.

He knew the moment he asked her about the trip an she had agreed she had planned out a few locations . Mapped out resting spots and hotels along the way and was pretending for his sake to be in the moment . little did she know he had this trip planned long before he asked her. He also found her trip book and slipped out of her room to fit her plans in along with his . Another reason he loved her so much. FP and Alice came in to the dinning room , everyone had left it was them remaining .

" you two better get going before it gets dark" Alice

" yea we should go too i promised my mom an dad we would do something tonight before i left in the morning with mom." Archie stood an gave Betty hug good bye.

" yea my mom is expecting me we have a few last minute details before i go to Columbia . Betty i want to hear everything about your trip, be careful and have fun!" veronica gave Betty a hug and walked out with Archie. She was grateful for Betty. Things with her family an Archie were a mess but having her best friend was the only thing keeping her sane.

Betty grabbed her back pack from her room taking one last look . The soft pale room she had grown up ,where she and jug kissed for the first time, where she lived her whole life . she came back down stairs she cold see the tears in her moms eyes it was hard saying good bye . she hugged her mom an turned to FP and gave him a hug she always thought it funny giving him a hug. A hard core biker from the south side. but he was her juggy's father and he was important to him thus he was super important to her. They drove off on his motorcycle driving out of riverdale past the old sign on to their next chapter .

 **Ch 2: the drive**

After a few miles they agreed it would be wiser to to pull into a hotel and pick up in the morning after a good night sleep. they found a cozy hotel off the highway. once they go settled in they laid in bed Betty laid her head on jugs chest. he began to draw light circle on her bare shoulder. he loved having her with him like this being close to her was the greatest part of the day.

" whats the matter babe?" jug asked Betty he could tell something was on her mind

" nothing i'm sorry." replied Betty trying to bring herself from thoughts of veronica and Archie . Jug knew that was a lie . He knew when some thing was running through that brilliant mind. He had a feeling it was about their two best friends. who were that at this very moment were back in riverdale . facing the reality of going in two different directions.

" Betty , its okay i know your worried about them . i understand the awkwardness between them . veronica's father tried to frame Archie for murder. and no matter what they say that's a hard thing to move on from " jug replied pulling Betty closer to him

Regardless of what his best friend was going through he had to admit he was happy that he had her . he was hopeful that if things with arch and Veronica destined to be then it wold work out . in his perspective if he an Betty can make it work with everything they went through . they can over come this with time. joining the serpents almost cost him his life and the love of his life . yet here they are an stronger than ever. He owed the serpents in a way ,because brought him so much more than a community and a family. that stands together and protects each other. It made him closer to Betty. he thought he had too choose between them and her but he didn't she choose to be a serpent and to be with him .

" i'm sorry juggy i know you wanted this to be special and it is , i wish there was something we could do to help them. its been so strange between them. i can never tell if make it would be better if they broke up or worked it out. but they refuse to be real with each other. i know its killing veronica that Archie turned down Columbia summer program . when they applied for it they were so excited. we had it all planned out we would meet up with them on our trip an catch up on everything . veronica told me she all most decide not to go after the whole big blowout. she was going stay in riverdale but she was afraid to push things with Archie . has Archie said anything too you about it?' Betty looking at jug .

she loved that she could confide in him . she wished that archie and veronica could confide in each other . While she laid here with juggy it made he realize how amazing it is to have this . a relationship where no matter how dark it gets they were there for each other .

" we did talk before graduation i asked him if he was sure that was making the right decision . he made up his mind Betty he need space from everything riverdale ,veronica her family, even us . he thinks that this trip will be good change of pace to clear his mind and spend time with mom for a change ." the last thing jug wanted to do was to upset Betty more.

yet it was true before graduation Archie did tell him that even though he was happy for the two of them. he couldn't handle being around them right now. in the middle of everything going on with veronica and him. jug understood that an respected .

jug-head wanted to distract her from her thoughts. so he leaned down and captured her lips for a passionate kiss . Pulling her on to his lap , he grabbed her hair deepening the kiss. his free hand roaming her back he craved her and in this moment he wanted her with more desire than he had known. He slid his hand from her back down her side slowly. then to her breast to his amazement already he could feel her need for him as she straddled his lap . He gently cupped her breast and began to massage it as he kissed down her neck nipping her skin on the way down . he could feel her heart racing as was his own. fighting the eagerness to speed up their play. he took his time then he took her cupped breast into his mouth. swirling teasing her nipple with his tongue. Pulling gently with his teeth after he has teased her enough he move to the other breast and continued to tease her. Till he could stand it no longer she was so wet and ready for him and the pricing of his erection was more than he could take. He needed to feel her to be inside her so he turned her on to her back and slid back to slip on the condom. He guided himself into her careful not go so fast to hurt her . he gently entered her body inch by inch god the feel of her warm an wet . the knowledge that he had done this. he was the only one who knew what it felt like to claim her as his own was a powerful thing and loved it ! once he was inside her he began to thrust deeper into her. slow then faster with each thrust Betty arched her back welcoming every thrust. she let out a soft moan of pleasure and that only excited him more as he plunged deeper and faster. it was more than she could take she screamed out and dug her nails into the bed . with a final thrust jug joined her in a moment of blinding pleasure and release . Out of breathe and satisfied he withdrew form her. she snuggled up to him kissing him before placing her head back on his chest. Jug-head looked down she was asleep . smiling he leaned over and turned off the light an joined her in the world of dreams . though no dream could ever be better than this right here.

 **Archie : back in riverdale**

Fred was finishing up the dishes when he heard Archie pull into the drive way . he looked out the window. back when Archie and jug head were kids he would be in this very spot watching those two play for hours . every so often Betty would join them. Archie and jug-head they were always like brothers and still are .

" hey dad i'm going to take a quick shower then we can head out is mom ready yet?" Archie said looking at Fred in the hallway

" yea bud okay and yea she is almost ready " replied Fred smiling at his son .

Archie made his way to the bathroom . steeping into the shower felt so nice it had been a long day . Between jug-head asking him to help pick out a ring for Betty. the tension with veronica. it was a lot he still wasn't sure if turning down the Columbia summer program was the right call but it is too late now. he closed his eyes letting the memories of the day flow over him following the water down the drain. he finished an dressed quickly. As Archie was coming down the stairs. he heard his mom an dad in the kitchen he stood there listening to a conversation he had heard many times.

" Fred are sure you don't wanna come with us it might be good for you to get out and take a break from here for a while ?' Mary asking once again to Fred

" no marry this your time with Archie . Besides i have enough to do here and i will i promise take some time to relax. " Fred replied

they heard Archie coming into the living room. so nary didn't continue to push Fred on the subject. so they left for pops for a nice family dinner . like they used to do every year on the last day of school when Archie was growing up .

 **Veronica and Hermone**

Tomorrow would be the start of a whole new chapter for veronica. the summer program is a wonderful opportunity .so why did she feel so terrible about going? she closed her eyes as she stepped into the elevator. remembering the day she and her mom came to riverdale , after saying goodbye to their old life in new York . That very night she meet Archie and Betty for the first time at pops. None of them realized how close they would become . and how the horrible events would lead to so many secrets that would shape each their life's. she had made a vow to herself that this was going to be a good chance to start over. be the better version of herself an while part of that was true she still got swept into the evil ways of her father. she opened her eyes as the elevator doors opened , she couldn't let her mom she how upset she was. taking a deep breathe she opened the door to their apartment. her mom was standing in the living room . a few presents on the coffee table and the smell of all her Favorite food coming from the dinner table.

" hello mi'a , did Archie drop you off?' hermone asked

" yea mom on his way to dinner with his parents" veronica replied hanging up her coat

" well i have your favorite dinner on the table if your hungry. or if not you can open your presents " hermone said smiling

" ifs it okay with you mom i would like to shower. then change and go to bed its been a long day and i'm worn out" veronica said heading to her room

hermone didn't push she could see how upset veronica was. an figured it would be better if this time she gave her some much needed space. veronica opened the door to her room almost tripping over the suitcase. a reminder of what was too come tomorrow . she pushed it aside and grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom . she filled the bath and tried to keep the painful memories at bay . The silence of the room reflected how alone she felt . she wished she could call Betty or even better Archie but things with him were still on the edge. she didn't know anymore what was the right thing ?

 **Pops dinner**

It seemed like it wasn't only the Andrew family who decided to end this exciting night at pops . Kevin and Josie were their with Josie mom and Kevin dad, guess you can have two stars in the family. They both would be doing a summer camp at Julliard. Josie of course for singing and Kevin for theater or performance art ad he calls it. Sheryl and Toni were there for a celebration milkshake . Even sweet pea and fangs came in and joined in a booth next Sheryl and Toni. fangs and sweet pea talking about plans for the summer .

there was time not so long ago where the north an south-side would never come together with out a fight. Now ,everyone here was like family now there was still the serpents and the bulldogs. and north and south side but everyone could mesh better now there wasn't all the unneeded hate. everyone ate and enjoyed the company it was getting late. and no matter how much they all in some ways wished they could stay here at pops. and not face tomorrow and the changes it would bring. that was a peter pan like dream for no matter what they would have to leave and grow up.

 **The departures**

" veronica are you up ? you should get on the road the car is downstairs waiting." hermone said knocking again to waken her daughter they bother were already late .

" i'm almost done one last thing." veronica replied. sealing an envelope then grabbing her suite case leaving her room to head to the front door.

" you have everything you need ? did you double check ? and you have your dorm room listing information? and wallet right? " hermone was more nervous then veronica

" yes mom i'm going to be fine. now stop worrying an go before your late for you meeting. i am a big girl i can handle this and yes i will call you as soon as we get there. " veronica gave her mom hug and headed out the door. taking a deep breathe she pushed the button for the lobby. the clicking of floors echoed in the silent elevator. when it opened to her surprise was Archie standing in the lobby at first she thought she was dreaming .

" Archie ? what are you doing here?' veronica said shocked. she had hoped that she would see him before she left but not here it was like a fairy tale dream.

" i wanted to come say good bye Ronnie . i know things with us haven't been in such a good space lately. maybe they will one day but for now we need to take this summer and be Archie , and you be veronica . so go to Columbia learn everything enjoy yourself . after the summer when we come back if there is still a spark between us then we can talk and try to work it out. if not i will always be your friend ." Archie spoke trying to hide the emotion from his voice. this was the hardest thing he had ever said but it was for the best. he needed to know if he was holding on to what was instead of what is and what could be . things couldn't go back to the way there were but maybe this way things could be something one day just not know.

" i understand Archie if that's what you want . i hope you have a safe trip and a fun one. when we get back you will see that we are strong enough to get through this. i promise you." she ran out of the lobby and in the safety of the back seat of the car. she could no longer hide the tears that had been bottling up inside her. she finally gave into he tears and tremor-ed from the force of the emotion of it all.

 **Archie**

standing in the empty lobby looking around he knew this what he had to do but it hurt . she was the first girl he had loved. It would take time to rebuild after all the lies and pain her family had caused his . This summer apart would give them space to figure things out. he wasn't going to change himself any more to fit into her world if she wanted to be with him it was her turn.

He left the Pembroke lobby getting into the car with his mom an dad headed to the air port . Excited to see the beach and get a feel of the recording studios they had and apply for an internship at a few . he hadn't told anyone yet but he had been afford an internship already at Hollywood studios. they told him to stop by for a formal tour too look around before agreeing.

 **Ch 3 : dead or alive?**

as Fred was driving sheriff Keller and a ambulance rushed passed him . Fred slowed down and that when they saw the wreck . A black car in front of them engulfed in flames. A ring of Smoke roaring over the trees the fire department rushing to extinguish the fire .

They pulled off the road and that when Archie realized who's car that was. he bolted from the car running toward the accident Fred and marry shouting an yelling after him.

" where she is she? is she okay? is she at the hospital ?" Archie was screaming at the man in the ambulance . The EMT pushing him away.

" tell me dammit where is veronica ?" he screamed

The man replied with tears in his eyes " i tried to get her out but the lock on the car wouldn't open it was like jammed . I tried to break the glass but there wasn't enough time . i am so sorry."

Archie fell to his knees no it couldn't be there must be a mistake he couldn't have lost her . this wasn't supposed to be the end . he gasping for breathe , he couldn't focus as Fred grabbed him an guided him back to the truck

" Archie ... Archie come on son snap out of it Archie." Fred trying to get his son to come back . he couldn't the shock of Veronica death was too much Archie passed out. Fred lifted him in to the truck they turned around an headed to the hospital.

 **Jug-head and Betty**

without waking up Betty jug slid he is arm out from under her neck. he loved her laying with him but the soreness in his arm demanded a shower. the rumblings in his stomach demanded food . he headed to the shower standing letting the water run down his body the heat felt so good. he propped his head on the cool tile letting the hot steamy water glide down his back . He jumped with surprise as he felt Betty join him. he had hoped she would have slept in he didn't mean to wake her up.

" good morning " she smiled playfully.

She took the sponge and lathered the soap . she began to wash him. running the sponge over his chest down his arms where the scar took the place of where his serpent tattoo used to be. before penny carved it out a reminder of how close he came to losing everything his life, his dad even Betty . he pushed those memories away trying to enjoy this moment with Betty. she slowly glided the sponge down his abs letting her fingers trace the path to he area he craved her most . she bent down changing the sponge for her mouth.

where had she learned this? that was a question asked for later for now he only wanted to enjoy this moment with her . he wrapped his fingers in her hair pulling her forward so she could take more of him into her mouth . her wicked tongue lashing around him taking him all the way . it was more than he could take she had claimed him he tried to pull away. she refused to release her hold until every tremor of pleasure released from him. she smiled at her victory and stood up and kissed him passionately .she amazed him at every turn , and he loved her for it.

" that was very unexpected Betty." jug smiled at her and kissed her affectionately on the lips.

" i know i had been wanting to try it for a while now i just wasn't sure if id be good at it. " Betty replied laughing playfully at jug

" well i can say that was amazing my beloved ,now i will return the favor?" he smiled wickedly at her.

before she could think of a reply. he grabbed her an was carrying her to the bed he flopped her down and spread her legs open . looking at her like this was breakfast fit for the king he is . he bent to his knees . toying her with his fingers sliding them over her wetness inside and out she was ready for him . replacing his finger for his tongue . she tasted amazing as he toyed her clit with his tongue. he could feel her writhing under him he quickened his stroking till she came . he looked at her smiling he loved her so much he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips. " how was that my queen ?" he joked

" that was amazing !" Betty breathed out .

Jug smiled at her before pulling her to him for a kiss , how did get so lucky? he smiled as he watched her head to the bathroom to clean up and get dress. Giving him time to dress an find a nice place for a special lunch . he remembered seeing in some of her research Betty had done about a museum not too far from here . He thought he remembered there being a cafe inside it.

" are you ready i found this amazing museum that has a cafe on the inside we can go eat then look around if you want?" jug head said smiling

" sounds like fun lets go ." Betty replied zipping up her boots .jug grabbed his jacket an they left.

The museum was actually the old town hall building. the town turned into a cafe and museum displaying the towns history. every where you looked there was something from pictures to display cases . Betty was awe this place was beautiful. she laughed jug-head in his serpent jacket stood out like a sore thumb but she loved him for thinking of her.

" its so beautiful here . you could spend the whole day looking around and still not see everything ." Betty eyes wide with amazement as she looked at all the pictures and decorations while they ate.

" i'm glad you like it Betty because there is something i wanted to ask you." jug stepped away from the table . bending down in front of Betty he reached in his pocket and pulled out the velvet box . Betty couldn't believe this. he was asking her to marry him oh my goodness was this actually happening .

" Elizabeth cooper will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife ?" jug looking up at Betty. worried what is she had changed her mind or what if she hated the ring or god what if he got the wrong size .

" YES!" screamed a tearful Betty . jug head stood up and slipped the ring on her finger he grabbed her face and kissed her with every fiber he had.

 **The hospital**

Fred was in the waiting room , he was waiting to see Archie. they had done the routine test and the doctors believed he was in shock from the news about veronica . he was being brought back up now and Fred would see him as soon as he was in a room. Mary was trying to reach heromone. to figure out if she had heard the horrible news yet when ,hermone came in through the emergency doors.

" where is she where is my baby!" hermone screamed . Fred ran to grab her she fell to the ground crying and shaking. a nurse helped get her on to her feet and walked her into a room .

" i need you to calm down okay stay with me i can give you a sedative to help with your nerves . but i need you to proved me with some information first." the nurse trying to keep hermone from falling over.

" i can tell you whatever you need to know " said Fred , giving the nurse all the information . she gave hermone the sedative, and leaned her back into the bed .

" Fred Archie is back form the tests. he is in room 13 go and check on him ill stay her with hermone should she wake up" Mary said form the doorway.

" Archie , son are you awake?" Fred asked entering Archie's room

" Dad please tell me that was a nightmare that Ronnie isn't gone that the driver got it wrong and she was able to get out." tears filled his eyes it had to be there was no way she was gone he refused to believe it

" Archie i'm so sorry. hermone came in and from the looks of it veronica didn't make out." Fred said chocking on his own words.

Archie closed his eyes this isn't right it wasn't supposed to be the end. not now not like this after what he said how he left things no it couldn't be.

 **Called Home**

Jug-head and Betty were walking around the museum when jug-heads phone rang. letting go of Betty's hand to answer it , that's odd it is Fred.

" Hey , is everything okay?" jug

" jug-head is Betty where she can hear you?" Fred

jug-head knew something was wrong now " Um no why what is it Fred?" jug lying,looking at Betty who could tell something was wrong leaned in to hear what Fred was telling jug.

" its Veronica... jug she ... she had a horrible car accident. The car caught fire jug .she didn't make it " Fred. Betty's face went pale no this couldn't be happening not now no it was a lie there was no way. she needed to get some air she ran outside .Jug following behind her .

" we are on our way " he hung up the phone wrapped his arms around Betty she was crying now she leaned into him

" This cant be real jug , there has to be some mistake. there has to be something we are missing ." Betty chocking on her words between crying.

" come on Betty lets go back home Archie needs us . then we can get to work on the answers." jug kissing he top of her head leading her to the motorcycle.

The went back to the hotel an jug-head checked them out while Betty packed their stuff . her head felt like could explode she couldn't believe that veronica was gone she refused to. she didn't care about organizing anything . she through everything in their bags and meet jug down in the lobby. Jug took the backs and grabbed Betty's hand he could feel her trembling. her hand was like ice , they reached the motorcycle an raced off . Betty held tight to juggy normally he didn't drive fast with her on but today there was no time to lose. she held on an prayed that by time they got there that would have discovered that V was okay. it was a misunderstanding .

 **CH 4: home not so sweet home**

The small town of riverdale was waking up, for some it was like any other day. This would all change when they read their local newspaper. the tragic accident of veronica lodge . Hermone sat at home. calls flooded her offering their sympathy and kind words and offering to help any way they could. There was nothing any one could she only wanted her baby back .

Meanwhile at the Andrews house, Fred was starting to worry about Archie , he didn't know what to say or how to help. When they brought him home from the hospital he locked himself in his room. he wouldn't speak to Fred or Mary. Agreeing to give him space for the rest of the night. Mary called hermone to check in with her but got no answer .

" I called Betty an jug-head i hope they can talk to Archie better then we can right now." Fred sighing to Mary .

" i'm sure they will Fred but you should go check in on hermone? i can not imagine what she must be feeling right now but i do know she shouldn't be alone, not right now " Mary replied.

Fred was worrying about hermone. when he was shot she did come to the hospital to be there for him an Archie. He grabbed his keys and headed toward the Pembroke .

Jug pulled into the Andrews drive way he didn't see their truck but the lights were on so he hoped they would be home . Betty reached for jugs hand an the headed to the porch . Mary greeted them out the door. They went straight to Archie's room

" Archie is us can we come in?" Betty said through the door still not letting go of juggy's hand .

Archie opened the door his eyes were red from crying. he had been lying there wishing that Betty and jug head were here he needed his best friends. Betty pulled him for a hug and jug-head wrapped around both of them . Archie was grateful to have both of them here right now. stepping back from their embrace .sitting in Archie's room as he told them what had happened. Betty could feel the tears streaming down her face , jug reached out for her hand.

 **The Pembroke**

Fred didn't know what he would say to hermone as he stood there at her front door . Mary was right she didn't need to be alone right now so he knocked . He received no answer he thought about turning away and heading home. What after everything she had been through she had done something. he reached for the handle of the door to his surprise it wasn't unlocked he opened and stepped in.

" hermone ? Are you here you door wasn't locked. i wanted to come an check in on you its Fred." he shouted but with no reply. he kept walking through the apartment. Till he saw hermone in veronica's room crying holding on to her pillow. Fred walked into the room and pulled her to him , she wept in his arms he held her neither saying a word. When didn't hear her crying anymore he looked down at her . she had fallen asleep , he leaned her back onto the bed and covered her with the blanket. he steeped out and called Mary to check on Archie.

 **The Andrews**

Jug-head , Betty and Archie were still upstairs trying to comprehend everything that had happened . Nothing made sense right now, part of Betty still refused to believe it. holding out hope for her best friend . What if they were missing something ? the police were still investigating so there was hope. Until they had all the answers she wasn't going to give up!

Downstairs Mary was trying to distract herself . so she called and ordered pizza if nothing else everyone needed to eat and it kept her busy for a moment at least. her phone rang .

" Fred how is she?' Mary asked

" she is upset but sleeping now . if its okay with you i'm going to stay here so she isn't alone if you cat keep an eye on Archie and let me know how he is doing? has Betty an jug got there yet?" Fred respond rubbing his eyes this long day was finally getting to him.

" of course Fred. yea they got here a little while ago . i ordered pizza i needed a distraction something to do an if i remember jug head is always hungry so it wont go to waste ." Mary replied .

" good i'm glad they are there i know it will mean a lot to Archie ill be home tomorrow " Fred hung up after Mary said good bye.

" i ordered pizza for everyone. " Mary said knocking on Archie's door . she heard the muffed thank you through the door and headed back downstairs.

" Archie let go downstairs okay eat. tomorrow we can get to work on figuring this out okay?" Betty never gave up she was the glue that held them together.

They headed downstairs toward the table where marry had the pizza an plates laid out. Betty went into the kitchen to help get the drinks with Mary while the boys sat down. Once back at the table they ate no one was in a conversation mood at the moment.

" Jug , Betty why don't you too stay. its late and you all can stay in the guest room. Fred wont mind he is staying at the Pembroke to be thee for hermone ," Mary said breaking the silence

" Are you sure?" Betty asked looking at both Archie and Mary.

" of course i mean if that's fine with you Archie?' Mary asked turning to Archie

"its fine." he replied

They finished their pizza and Mary insisted she clean up . Betty would have argued but she was exhausted from the day .She was ready to turn in for the night . so jug an Betty headed to the guest room an said their good nights to Archie and Mary.

 **The next morning**

Betty lay awake in archie's guest room. She had been so exhausted physically an emotionally she hadnt even change her clothes last light when they went to bed . The dark jeans and grey sweatshirt with the yellow crown was her favorite outfit but it made for shitty pajamas.

She couldnt bring herself to vacate the warm soft bed . so she stayed there looking around the room, she had know archie since they were five and had played at his house so many time but this was the first time she had ever spent the night. It was rather small room compared to the size of archies room but it had a beautiful sitting window that let the full natural light sweep across the room . The walls were a light grey with a white wallpaper that from the bed seemed to have yellow flowers . she smiled how different this room is compared to the rest of the house. Mary must have picked out before the separation between Fred and herself.

Betty sitting up in the bed, rubbing her face . She looked at jug still asleep. Seeming so peaceful laying there as the warm sun kissed his face. Betty smiled and left the bed heading to the small bathroom across the hall. Looking into the mirror she saw how dreadful she appeared , her eye's were swollen the make-up she was wearing from the day before now smudged across her face . The darken circles around eyes made her look hell. she took the wash cloth from the lien rack and turned on the water til it was nice and warm. she washed away the make up trying to salvage herself. She turned the water and dried her face looking back in the mirror it wasnt the best but now the circles under eyes were a dark grey not a black eyeliner mess. She opened the door to head back to the guest bedroom. She jumped it was jug standing in the hallway.

" Jug you scared me!" betty said looking up at him. He must have passed out last night too because he was still wearing his dark brown shirt with his signature S on it and his black jeans .

" Sorry i didnt mean too. i was about to knock when you opened the door." Juggy saying in reply leaning into kiss her on the cheek .

Betty smiled at him and stepped out of the way so he could go the bathroom and she returned to the guest room. Making the bed then she went downstairs to check on Mary and Archie.

Mary was in the kitchen putting the dishes from the night before in the dishwasher . She looked so different then way betty was used to seeing her . wearing a pair of freds old sweatpants a old riverdale football hoddie that fred used to wear to every game archies freshman year before archie told him that he disnt have too.

Mary was so busy with the dishes she didnt hear betty come intothe kitchen . She closed the dishwasher and turned around seeing betty in the archway she jumped.

" morning betty i didnt hear you come down. Are you hungry? i went got some muffins an coffee from pops." Mary said offering betty a seat at the island.

" That would be great thank you ." betty replied taking a seat, she didnt realize she was hungry till she smelt the muffins she took two and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Mary returned cleaning wiping down the concrete counter tops and rinsing out the sink. She placed two more plates on the island along with basket of muffins . She then set two glasses next to the plate along with silverware. Betty watching as she buzzed around the small kitchen . Betty knew she was just trying to keep busy to distract form what they were all feeling about Veronica. Betty ate her muffin in silence. Relieved that mary was too busy trying to distract herself to want to talk because right now she didnt think she could hold her emotions if she did.

Jug an archie came down the stairs together joining betty and mary in the kitchen. They grabbed a muffin , jug took coffee while archie poured a large cup of orange juice.

" Archie your dad called he is still at the Pembroke with hermone. I was going to take hi a change of clothes and see if they needed anything. you can either come with me or stay here if you think you'll be okay here? " Mary asked breaking the dreadful silence in the room.

" if its okay i would like to go and see hermone mom." archie said getting up from the island.

" okay sweetie. Betty, jug you are more than welcome to stay ill leave the extra key here if you two decide to leave just make sure you lock up please." Mary said in a soft caring voice.

" Thank you Mrs.A we will lock up if we head " Jug replied .

" please hermone if there is anything i can to help please let her know that im here." Betty said as mary an archie headed to the back door to leave.

 **Betty and Jug: on the case**

Now that it was just Jug and Betty it was time to do what they do best Investigate. They needed with what they knew so far and from what little that was it was time to go to the scene of the crime itself.

" Betty i know your upset and if your not up to it then its fine. " Jug said to betty .

" No juggy i need to know what happened to her . I dont believe she didnt make out there has to be something we are missing ." Betty said looking at jug. Finding the truth was what they did best an she wasnt going to stop until every lead had been followed.

So betty and jug locked up the andrews house and took off to the scene of veronicas accident. Once they were there betty began to look around for clues. There must be something sheriff keller missed or over looked. Jug began taking pictures of the burned street , and the area around them.

" we know from what Archie said this is where they saw a black car. When the arrived the flames were high enough to be seen over the trees. He said he spoke to the driver who was in the ambulance . we need to talk to him." Betty said looking at jug.

" Agreed we should also find out who the paramedic was that was helping him .he could have seen something that can give us more information." Jug said putting his phone back into his pocket.

They headed to the hospital . When they arrived the saw sheriff patrol cruiser in the parking lot. As they headed in to find the driver of the car . Mr. keller was coming out .

They headed to the hospital . When they arrived the saw sheriff patrol cruiser in the parking lot. As they headed in to find the driver of the car . Mr. keller was coming out .ff hat in his hand .

" Thank you Mr. Keller we were actually on our way to see the man who was the driver of the car do you know what room he is in?" Betty asked .

" i'm sorry Betty , he died last night he had buns on his hands that become infected so they tried operate but he had reaction to the anesthetic and he suffered a stroke in the operating room . The doctor tried to revive him but couldn't." Mr. Keller replied to Betty .

Jug pulled her closer to him. He could fell her shaking . She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. what is with this damn town ? Will the evil not sleep till everyone who lives here has suffered or paid the reaper? There were more questions then answers.

" Its okay i have her . Just find out what happened to veronica." jug said looking to Keller.

" i will ." he said . He put back on his sheriff hat and headed to his cruiser.

" Betty its okay we have solved more than this with less to go on. we need to re-advise our plan that's all. we can do this . you can do this don't give up ." Juggy said holding onto bitty tightly.

" your right juggy . can we go to your place while we think of what our game plan is? i don't want to deal my mom right now." Betty asked lifting her head from jug's chest .

" of course my dad should still be at work ." Jug said walking back to the motorcycle holding tightly to Betty' s hand.

when the the arrived at jug's the two of them just laid on the couch cuddling closer to each other. The tragic events after there wonderful moment made her almost forget that she was now wearing a ring and jug had asked her to marry him in such a sweet way it was magical .

Their wonderful news would have to wait right now she needed answers about Veronica. Things didn't add up the driver dying from surgery for one just seemed like an extremely unlikely cause if when Archie and his dad go to the scene if his burns were that severe he would have been rushed right away . so why wasn't he? They needed to go back to the hospital and talk to anyone who was involved in the case.

It was getting late the sun was settling behind the trees . riverdale was slowing down as everyone was going home from their normal lives . Betty laid against Jug savoring the last few minutes of calmness before they went to her house.

" i should get home .I know my mother knows we are back by now and will be furious if i don't come home. " Betty sighed she was drained from everything. The past 48 hours she had experienced so many emotions . the pure happiness of Jughead asking her to marry him , to finding out her best friend was gone.

" I will give you a ride home babe. It will be okay we are going to figure this out . " Jug said putting his hand on her shoulder . He wished there was something he could or say that would ease her pain. The look on her face hadn't changed since they got the call from Fred. Jug had notice how frail and tired she looked he was worried about her.

The left Jug's and headed to the copper house . When they reached her house night had fallen it was a solid black night . if not for the street lamps you wouldn't be able to see in front of you. The wind was blowing faster then it had been and the smell of rain lingered in the air. A storm was coming to Riverdale , the question was are they ready for it?

 **Ch. 5 :The Brewing of the storm**

Last night when Jughead had brought her home they told Alice about the official engagement and Betty showed her the ring . To there surprise Alice was actually really happy even gave Jug a hug . Betty thought she was dreaming . Alice even invited FP and jug over for a dinner for tonight. Betty tried to say that with everything going on with Veronica she didn't want to but her mom was already calling FP to invite him .

Betty was awaken by a loud shattering of glass. She reached for her phone ready to call the police till she heard her mother cursing downstairs in the kitchen. Taking a few deep breathes she laid her head back her pillow. Her room still bothered her it was to pink and gillie . The old Betty fit right but the new Betty who was in the bed now didn't match the decor anymore. She had changed so much in the last two years. she wandered what her mom would do with the room when she moved out.

Betty decided she better get out of bed before her mother forced her out the bed. She left her room and went downstairs to find Alice cooking what looked like a holiday buffet for 100. She had assorted muffins in a basket on the table , a plate with pancakes, and she was just finishing place the bacon on a tray when she saw Betty in doorway of the kitchen.

" Morning Betty .i hope your hungry i couldn't decide what you would want for breakfast so i made a little of everything." Alice said smiling.

" Mom you didn't have to do all this. we will never be able to eat everything so much will go to waste." Betty said looking at all the food . she couldn't believe her mom had done all this.

" Oh no honey its not just for us i invited Jug and FP don't your remember ? " Alice replied taking the bacon and orange juice to the table.

Betty tried to remember she knew her mom had invited them for dinner but where did the breakfast meal come in. Before Betty could ask her mom there was a knock at the door.

" That must be them , Betty can you go open it i want to grab the plates " Alice disappearing into the kitchen.

Betty went to the door . She was even more surprised that her mom invited them for not one meal but two something was going on her mom was being too nice .

" hey Betty " Fp said when Betty opened the door

" hello Mr. Jones please come in " Betty said stepping out of the way .

" hey babe " jug said with a smile

" Hey can i talk to you for a second?" Betty said grabbing his arm leading him the living room.

" whats the matter Betty? " jug asked looking at Betty.

" This may sound crazy and it is but when you brought me home last night i remember us telling mom about the engagement and showing her the ring. then i know she called your dad and invited you both for dinner. i swear i have know memory of her also inviting you both for breakfast. " Betty said looking in the kitchen at her mom then back at jug.

" relax Betty you were so tired last night you fell asleep on my shoulder while your mom was talking to my dad last night i carried you to your room. My dad couldn't do dinner tonight because he has some business at Pop's to take care so your mom insisted we do breakfast at least." he said smiling taking her hand and walking toward the dinning room.

It made sense what jug had told her about last night . Still Betty couldn't shake this feeling she had. she tried to put it of her mind maybe her mom is trying to be nice and welcoming to the idea of her and Jug getting married. so a plate and enjoyed the company of her husband to be and soon to be father in law . smiling at the idea of calling FP dad help take her mind off the edge she felt.

 **Archie**

Archie was home waiting on his dad to call. Fed had decided to stay with Hermone for the time being so she wasn't alone. Fred was one of Riverdales good ones he gave Jug a safe place to live and helped him out of a situation . He gave the southside a refuge in there time of need. Now when Hermone needed someone he was there .

Downstairs he could hear his mom the last two days she had cleaned everything. she made food for Archie and his friends even his friends who she had asked to stay to be here for Archie .she also made food for Fred and Hermone . Archie was grateful his parents cared so much .

He decided to go downstairs maybe his dad had called him mom on how Hermone was doing. He left his room and went to the kitchen where his mom was.

" Mom had dad called yet?" Archie asked .

" He called a little while ago . Hermone is a one would expect when dealing with the loss of a child. when you dad called they were waiting on sheriff Keller he said he had some questions about the car accident." Mary said looking at Archie. To a mother your child is the precious gift you have and they remain your little baby no matter their age . to Mary this tall boy standing before with the sadness in his eyes dark and swollen from lack of sleep and crying over the loss of his first real love. He was still her little Archie her baby boy and right now she would do anything to heal his pain.

" Did he say what news? Did they find anything? " Archie asked grasping for more information. Betty was right keeping hope until they had all the facts.

" Archie that's all your dad told me he hung up as soon as sheriff Keller got there. he said he would call with more information the moment he could. i know its hard to hear honey we just have to wait until we have more answers." Mary replied looking at Archie from across the island.

Archie knew that it was a long shot to have hope .he saw the car that fire no one could have survived it. The driver himself said she was locked in the backseat. Even with the evidence pointing to her death he had this feeling that just maybe she wasn't gone. He could just be going crazy from guilt . the things he said to her that morning how he wished he could take them back .

 **At the Pembroke**

Fred opened the door for sheriff Keller . Hermone was sitting on the couch . She was in black robe her hair wild from lack of care her normal A-List style missing she hadn't cared to do anything her make up had smeared making the swelling around her eyes made worse but she dint care her baby was gone.

" Hermone i wont keep you to long but my guys have been goin over this care with fine comb and they've found something that we need you to clarify if you wouldn't mind?" Sheriff Keller asked sitting the chair across from the couch .

" i will do my best what is sheriff?" Hermone asked her voice raspy from all crying an yelling out in grief the last two days.

" The car was completely damaged in the fire but our CSI team was able to find dental remains and when we had them tested aganist your DNA for a match for your daughter it came back negative the remains we have found so far of that of a male. Did she have anyone else in the car with her? Maybe a friend to ride with?" Sheriff asked looking at heromone.

Hermone was confused it was just veronica in the car . She never mentioned anyone else going with her . Betty was with Jughead and her and Archie weren't going together. who could have been in the car with her?

" I don't understand no one was with her . veronica was going to New York alone .It was just the driver and her have you asked the driver yet ? Maybe she had some one join her with out telling me . I don't know who that could be sense everyone she was close to was going in different directions this summer. " Hermone replied looking to Fred then to the sheriff.

" Hermone the driver died in surgery the night after the accident he had a infection in the burns on his hands. when they had him on the table he had a reaction to the anesthesia causing him to have doctors tried to revive him but they couldn't ." Sheriff Keller replied looking to Hermone and Fred. He thought they would have been told already.

Hermone didn't know what to think her daughter was gone . the only remains found so far were that of a male , and now the only one with answers is dead . Fred put his arm around her . He knew she was hurting and looking for answers not more questions.

Sheriff Keller stood up to leave. He had come here with hope that hermone would know who else was in the car now there were no closer for figuring what happened to veronica and now the was another body to investigate.

" I am sorry Hermone the last thing i meant to do was upset you more. I will keep you inform with updates. If you can think of who the mystery male could be please give us a call" Sheriff Keller said as he showed himself out.

 **The cooper House**

The breakfast was going really nice . Betty couldn't believe how different this was from the first dinner they had together her mom wasn't trying to interrogate Jugs dad .She was actually talking to him about the speakeasy apparently there was going to be a tribute tonight in the memory of veronica.

" Betty you and jug should come. Josie and Kevin are back in town and Josie is doing a show to honor veronica . This whole thing was her and Kevin's idea they called me yesterday night after they heard about the accident. Kevin is supposed to call you they want to know since you were her best friend if you could say a few words ?" FP asking Betty .

Betty was happy Josie and Kevin were doing this veronica would have loved it a party to honor her was exactly a veronica event. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hole it together to speak about her thought.

" Of course i will . as long as Jug helps me write my speech." Betty said looking at jug who had his mouth full with food.

He smiled at her unable to open his mouth. so now she needed to think of what to say and how to keep from crying int he middle of everything.

Betty helped Alice clear the table . To Betty's grateful surprise the breakfast went great. it made her happy seeing there families getting along. While Betty scrapped the plates and loaded the dishwasher her mom put away the extra food.

FP said thank you to Alice and Betty for an amazing breakfast and good walked with him to the door before returning to the kitchen.

" Mrs.C anything i can do to help?" Jug asked leaning over the island.

" Yes Jughead i need to run some errands before tonight you can help Betty with her speech for tonight." Alice said heading to the door .

Jug looked at Betty then back to Alice was he dreaming she was leaving the two of the alone. If he had known that being engaged would have made her like him this much he would have asked Betty to marry him a long time ago.

" Betty i assume you will be getting a ride with Jug to the memory gathering tonight . so if you leave before i get home lock up and ill see you there." Alice said as she closed the front door.

Betty and jug standing in the kitchen they heard the car pull out of the driveway. The both half expected Alice to come bursting through the door . Yet she didn't. They were actually alone. Betty finished loading the dishwasher; Jug grabbed a the rag from the sink and wiped the dining room table down .he even wiped the island top and counter by the stove and sink.

Betty looked at him and smiled would this be how was once there actually married cleaning together after a nice meal with the family? She hoped so it was a nice feeling.

" what ?" Jug said catching Betty staring at him.

" Nothing its just nice thinking about us doing things like this . it feels so natural like we are already married." Betty replied .

Jug smiled he liked that, it did feel natural it always had. To him Betty was always so much more then his girlfriend. To hear her say it feel so natural for her to is a relief .

The went to the living room . Betty grabbed her notepad so she could start writing what would say tonight. She didn't even know where to begin. Then her phone rang.

" Hello sheriff Keller what can id o for you?" Betty asked answering phone.

" Betty i'm sorry to bothered you , but if you have a moment i need to ask you a question that can help in veronica case." He replied.

" of course anything i can do to help " Betty said now Jug was leaning into hear the conversation.

" On the day veronica was leaving or maybe the night before she left at your graduation party . did she mention anyone driving with her ?" he asked . He was hopefully that even though hermone might not have know but surely if she had been planning on having another person with she would have told Betty her best friend.

Betty was confused so there was some one else in the car with Veronica? But who , she tried to think about the day at the party and while they were at pop's. No veronica hadn't mentioned anyone other then Archie an he wasn't in the car .

" I'm sorry but she didn't mention anyone to me ." Betty replied .

Sheriff Keller was back to where he started . No one seemed to know who this mystery guy could be. He said thank you to Betty the hung up.

Betty and jug sitting the living room . what does this mean who was this guy? She couldn't focus on writing right now . this case wasn't adding up she would right a beautiful speech for he best friend but right now she needed answers.

" Jug we need to make another murder board so we can have all the fact in front of us. Something isn't right, veronica was still upset over Archie she wouldn't have had another guy in the car. Also who is the guy? All her friends here were going some where different the only guy friends she has is Kevin and he was driving with Josie." Betty said standing up from the couch .

" i agree lets get started" Jug said looking at Betty .

She went to room she had extra posted board that she had left over form school they could use. she also grabbed her photo album so they can use pictures to guide what they new about who.

Once back downstairs in the living room they put the board on a chair. Betty took a picture she had of veronica it was her senior picture . She pinned it in the middle of the board. Jug grabbed the index cards he found on the desk. He wrote victim and pinned it above veronica's picture. He took another index card and wrote ; Male victim? and placed it next to veronica's picture . It wasn't much but it was start.

" we need to go the hospital and see what we can find out about that driver." Jug said looking at Betty he was the only other person they knew had to have been there at the crime scene .

Betty nodded her head to Jug. She went up to her room to quickly change . She chose her light blue off the shoulder shirt and black jean shorts. Her white chucks and went back downstairs. Jug was by the door waiting. The got on his motorcycle and once again off the hospital.

 **The Andrews**

Mary had gotten off the phone with Fred when Archie came into the living room.

" was that dad? Did sheriff Keller have any news? " Archie asked looking at Mary hopeful for some good news.

" Archie they found remains in the car . Due to amount of damage not much was left but the found some dental remains you father said that sheriff Keller had them tested to see if they were a match for veronica . They weren't it turns out it was that of a male . No one seems to know who it could be at this time but they are still searching the car Archie." Mary was worried this information was only giving Archie false hope that veronica might still be alive and okay.

Archie sat on the couch next to his mom. He was grateful to hear that the remains weren't Ronnie's but who was they guy she was with? that doesn't make any sense they only guy friend she had was Kevin and he wasn't in the car he was with Josie heading to Julliard. He was confused . With his mind running through everything he needed to get out clear his mind for awhile .

" i'm going out for a while mom ill call in check in if i'm going to be out super late. But this is a lot to work through i just need to walk it off." Archie said taking his keys then walking out the door.

 **Ch. 6 :When it rains it pours**

The sky was filling with dark grey clouds . The rain was on its way they needed to get to the hospital before it came pouring down. The wind was picking up as jug speed through the street. Betty held tighter to Jug .They pulled into the hospital parking in lot . They were getting off the motorcycle when a drop of rain fell down Betty cheek she looked at the sky within a minute its went from a drop to a down pour. They both ran inside the hospital.

Now that they were inside they needed figure out how to get information about the driver . Luckily Jug had done a internship with the Sheriff office last summer an had his id card . He could use that saying sheriff Keller had ask him to help with the case . It would give them some time to look around. Betty could also says he was covering the story for the Riverdale register . if they asked .

" excuse me can i help you two ? you seem a lost?" asked a tiny elder women. She had a nursing uniform on but her badge said volunteer.

" Yes we are looking for the body of the driver from the lodge car accident ?" Jug said looking at Betty then back to the elderly women.

" Oh you must from Sheriff Keller's office they told me to keep an eye out .come right this way ill take you there ." she said smiling turning to the elevator.

Betty was surprised she thought this would be a lot harder. Jug and Betty followed behind the women into the elevator. She pushed the B button and the doors closed. when the doors opened a cold chilling breeze swept over Betty . She thought she was the only one who felt the chill till she looked at Jug it was clear he felt it too.

" well here you go . He is in draw 13 . such a shame what happened." the elderly women spoke looking down the dark hall way. Then looking at Jug and Betty clearing waiting for them to exit .

So Betty and jug left the elevator . The doors closing loudly behind them echoing through the dark damp hall. They walked down the hall the dim lights only giving enough lights to see two feet in front of you. The darkness made it feel like the walk from the elevator was longer yet it was only a 10 foot walk . They opened the doors to the morgue. looking around the large room of cold metal the temperature dropping as they entered. Jug went in first he looked at the numbers on drawers. looking till he found number 13 he paused with his hand on the handle and looked at Betty.

" Betty if you want to wait i can take the pictures and look on him for any clues ?" Jug said .

" No Jug i will be okay lets just get this over with its freezing in here." Betty said moving from the door to where Jug was standing.

He pulled the handle drawer all the way out. A white sheet was covering the body laying underneath . Jug pulled the sheet from his face. Betty took a picture on her phone. She couldn't figure out where but she had seen this man before .

While Betty was taking more picture jug found his personal items bag . He had a wallet and a cell phone nothing worth much as valuable . Jug carefully opened the wallet he had about $260 in cash , his idea his name was Author Adams from Brooklyn New York.

Betty took pictures of everything from his wallet . The sound of the elevator motor made her jump she almost dropped everything out of the bag. Jug quickly put the bag back in the cabinet . It was time to leave before they get caught. They rushed back into the dark damp hall way and headed straight for the elevator.

 **Archie**

once he left his house he started walking . He had no destination just needed to get of his house away from his mom away from everything if he could. So he walked , theses streets were the palm of his hand every turn was memory . The hidden spots where jug and him would hide and disappear form their reality for a moment . The millions of walk he and Betty had shared on their way to school everyday . The times he had walked with Ronnie god he wished she was here right now. He had been so stupid that morning . He thought it would be easier to set her free , he only hoped she would be here after summer and that she still loved him and wanted to be with him . that was was all gone now ... she was gone now.

He started to run . He wanted to escape from the haunting memories form the pain from everything . He didn't stop running to he got to sweet water river. He could hear the rushing of the water hitting the shore line and the cliffs. The tall maple trees swayed before him he hadn't noticed how windy it was when he was running. The sky was getting grey again and with the grey clouds came more rain . Archie knew he should turn back and head home before it get bad but didn't car he walked into the forest till he reached the clearing . He dropped to his knees this was where he and Mrs. Grundy had been when they heard the gunshots. This was where they saw Sheryl so stricken from grief of losing her brother an the consistent abuse from her mother. She had tried to take her own life . So many painful memories of this town and its lies it secrets . He screamed out in frustration scaring the birds from their nest . His scream drowned by the water rushing from the river .

He sat there on the soaked grass and cried letting go of everything he had been holding in from the moment he saw the car engulfed in flames. He had been holding out for hope that he would wake up and this would all have been a nightmare . Yet it wasn't when he closed his eyes tonight veronica wouldn't be here and tomorrow when he opened his eyes that fact wouldn't change.

 **The speakeasy**

Kevin was at the speak easy finishing the light set up for the memorial of veronica Lodge. He was hanging lights with beautiful silver stars around the room . He thought this would honor her star personality she loved a good party especially when it was on for her and tonight would be a celebration of that . or so he hoped.

Josie was setting up the microphone the pussycats would be reuniting tonight in honor of one of their own. She was still trying to decide the song. Veronica was full of life a good bye just doesn't make sense she was thinking of when i see you again . It is different from what she normally would sing but the song fits so well for the group.

Pop was taking care of the food making all veronica's favorites. Burgers from her first night in from New York with onion rings that Archie had convinced her to order and chocolate milkshakes that she had shared with Betty after making up after their first fight .

FP was finishing getting the chair and tables form the storage unit to set up for tonight. When his phone rang. It was Alice he answered.

" Whats up Alice i cant talk to long i need to finish setting up .everything?" FP asking unfolding chair while he talked

" i was only wandering if you heard form Betty or Jughead the weather is getting really bad and i was going to have them drive me instead letting them drive that motorcycle ." Alice said .

" no Alice i haven't knowing them they are probably at the trailer i will have to go back there before tonight any way so ill bring them here in my truck . you just focus on your driving and get here in one peace. " FP said to Alice.

" i pulled over i'm not driving and talking on the phone but okay if your sure? okay i will see you all there tonight " Alice said before hanging up.

FP continued setting out the chairs then brought in the 3 large round tables. Kevin helped him and they started moving them where Josie wanted them .

 **Betty and Jughead**

They stepped off the elevator and headed for the door. Betty stopped looking outside it was horrible the rain was like a wall .Jug saw the look on Betty's face this weather was not meant for anyone to be riding on a motorcycle or driving at all for that matter.

" Fangs ? sweetpea what are you two doing here? " Jug asked stepping away from the window .

" I cut my hand while working on the glass at work ." sweetpea said looking at fangs

" No you cut your hand by trying to show off in front of that girl. who was out of you league bro . no offense but she is ours bosses daughter." Fang said smirking at sweetpea and then back at Jug.

" what are you two doing here? " sweetpea said diverting the conversation away from himself.

Betty an Jug looked at each they defiantly couldn't tell the real reason they were the lodges were still an enemy tot he serpents after everything Hiram had done. So what could tell them?

" i wasn't feeling well , been feeling rather odd the last few days so we thought we better be safe then sorry get some test done. " Betty said looking at Fangs and sweetpea to see if they bought her lie.

" your not oh do you put fangs?" Sweetpea asked looking at fangs

" you dummy no of course she isn't pregnant god i mean you aren't are you ? " Fangs face went from playful to worried in less than a second.

" NO !" Betty and Jug shouted together.

" okay okay sorry don't bite our heads off. " Sweetpea said holding his hands up in retreat.

" DO you tow want a ride we borrowed the work truck to get her because of the rain we can give you all a lift ?" Fangs asked looking at Betty and jug .

" Are you sure because that would be great ." Betty replied

" Yea i cant get my bike tomorrow ." Jug

Heading out side in the pouring rain the made a run for the truck . it would a cramp fit with the four of them . it was an old truck but the barely got the door closed Betty had to sit on Jug's lap because there wasn't a backseat .

" so were are we taking you two ? " Fangs asked once they crammed themselves into the truck.

" to my place " Jug replied.

Fangs pulled out of the emergency parking lot and headed toward Jugheads.

 **The Andrews House**

It had been three hours since Archie stormed off . He still hadn't called and Mary was begging to worry. she called his cell phone no answer she called Fred to see if he had went there but he hadn't.

Her phone rang her heart stopped hoping it was Archie but its Fred. Maybe he had found hi or Archie had ended up there . She didn't care as long as he was safe .

'' Fred please tell you found him or that you got a hold of him? Mary said with panic in her voice.

" No Mary i haven't he still isn't home yet ? that's not like Archie Did you call Betty to see if he is with her and jug?"Fred asked

" I called Betty but with the storm it didn't ring but i left her a voice mail. oh god Fred where is he this storm is getting dangerous." Mary said her voice shaking .

" Calm down i am going to go out and try to find him you stay there at home in case he comes back." Fred replied.

Mary hung up the phone Fred .she hoped Fred would find Archie before the storm got worse . The thought of him out there right now was killing her . why hadn't he called yet? what if he was hurt? so many thoughts running through her mind. She could only hope that her Archie was okay .

 **Archie**

When Archie had stopped crying an pulled himself together het stood up from the grass his jeans were heavy and cold against him from the rain his hoodie no longer shielding him from the wind. He was shivering the wind was fighting against him as he turned to leave the clearing he needed to get home. He headed back in the way he came leaving behind the roaring river who was rising from the rain .

He fighting against the wind and the rain he couldn't see in front of him. He kept walking then with a loud clap of thunder and bright shot of lighting striking a lose tree limb down . Archie heard the crashing sound but couldn't see from the rain . The heavy maple branch came crashing down unto Archie. he fell backward hitting his head hard on the ground his mind went black .

Fred

" hermone i have to go its Archie he is out there in this storm . he isn't answering his cell phone .i am going to go look for him . i will call you when i get him okay." Fred said looking at hermone .

" of course Fred go find Archie i hope he is okay i will be fine thank you for being here for him." Hermone said given Fred a hug as he walked out the door.

Fred getting into his truck he tried Archie's cell phone one more time still no answer. He wasn't sure where to start . Maybe he was at jug's. He decided to start there.

Jug and Betty

They had made back to jugs before the rain worsened . now you couldn't see across the street through the rain. the wind was blowing over everything in its path . Jug and Betty were sitting in the living room drying off . a loud clap of thunder crashing in the sky followed by a bright strike of lighting .

Jug went into the closet an grabbed a change of clothes for the two of them . He grabbed Betty's favorite t-shirt to wear when she stayed over the S printed on it had fade from the wear but she loved it. he grabbed a pair of sweatpants for her and then grabbed his long black sleeve shirt and new pair of jeans. then headed back to the living room.

" Here you go babe so you can stay warm." Jug said smiling handing Betty the change of clothes.

" thank you babe." she said reaching up and kissing his face before going into the bathroom to change and hang her wet clothes to dry.

jug changed in the living room putting his wet clothes in the hamper in the bedroom . he sat on the couch waiting for Betty to return beside him. Betty came out of the bathroom , jug looked over at her he loved seeing her in his clothes she looked so comfortable and at home . The last few days had really taken their toll on her he knew that but he was still happy that he had these moments with her .She came and snuggled up beside him on the couch . He leaned back and held her tighter kissing the top of her head .

Betty loved this she will forever be grateful she wasn't going through this alone. He made her feel so safe . she leaned up and kissed him . Jug slid her on to his lad deepening the kiss . she wrapped her arms around his neck . she needed this she needed him in this moment . Jug wanted to be with her he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom . He laid her on the bed he pulled his shirt off and threw it over on to the floor. He slipped the sweatpants of Betty looking up at her . she smiled back back it him she didn't want him to stop. he threw the off the bed and leaned over and kissed her passionately. He traced her leg with his hand running up and down he slid one finger underneath her panties where he could feel her heat for him he slowly slipped his finger inside her she wet and warm for him . he slid her panties down to her thigh and she lifted her bottom so he could remove them . she ran her fingers of his chest to the button on his jeans . she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans the she took him into her hand . having her touch him while he touched her was an amazing sensation. he began to kiss down her neck biting her softly on his was down.

" Jug i need you inside me i need to feel close to you ." her asking for him was enough to drive him to the edge he leaned back from her and slid the condom on before he entered her. His small peace of heaven . he wanted this moment to last forever but their need for each other was too much . with a primal need to be close to the other the climaxed in a clashing moment . he laid his head on her chest after their shared climax . kissing her neck lightly before he pulled out from her. She rolled over onto her side and kissed him on the lips.

" I love you Jughead Jones" Betty said smiling at him

" I love you too Betty cooper i can not to call you my wife." Jug said smiling at Betty.

As much as they would love to have laid there forever they should get up and dress in case Jug's dad came home . They dressed and returned to the bed laying there talking and listening to the rain. then they heard a loud knocking at the door.

who would that be in the middle of this storm. Jug got up from the bed an went to the door when he opened to his surprise to see Fred Andrews.

" is everything okay?" Jug asked closing the door behind Fred.

" you haven't seen or heard from Archie have you? he left the house earlier and hasn't been home since and hasn't called me or Mary." Fred asked .

" No Mr. Andrews we haven't seen him today . he hasn't called either of us." Jug said as Betty was coming in the living room.

" would you mind calling him maybe he would answer for you Jug ?" Fred asked.

" of course" Jug said grabbing his cell from the end table . dialing Archie. No answer.

" here let me try ." Betty said trying from her cell. No answer.

" He might be over at pop's , let me call my dad to see if he has seen him there." jug said calling his dads cell.

" i'm sure that's where he is Mr. Andrews. " Betty said trying to calm him down.

" Hey dad, yes we are here at home. no we go a ride from the hospital from fangs and sweetpea. that s long story dad but have you seen Archie? his dad is looking for him and cant find him and he isn't answering his cell." Jug asked hopeful that Archie was there.

" no he hasn't been here." Fp said

" sorry Mr. Andrews according to my dad he hasn't been there.

" Tell Fred to come here and i will help him look." FP said .

" My dad says he will help you look if you want Mr. Andrews." Jug said looking at Fred he could tell how worried he was. this was bad no one had seen him all day . and this storm was getting worse.

" thanks jug i will head that way if you hear from him please call me or Mary at the house. " Fred said before leaving.

" why would he take off like that? " Betty asked jug .

" i'm not sure Betty . when we ere kids he would take off to clear his mind sometimes he would run here and we would sneak into the drive in. other time we would go down by sweetwater river and watch the river." Jug said sitting on the couch next too Betty

" Oh my god you don't think he would go there now do you? i mean the drive in closed but if he would go somewhere to calm down. it would be there what if he he went there today with the storm what if he's hurt we need to tell Mr. Andrews or dad right now." Betty said panicked .

jug called his dad back ." dad listen to me , when Mr. Andrews gets there tell him you all need to check by sweetwater river . i remembered its where we would run off as kids when we wanted to escape." Jug said to FP

" okay i will tell but don't you or Betty leave that damn house i swear the radio announced a flood warning for the area . its getting bad and i don't want either of you out in this!" Fp said to jug

" I promised dad we aren't leaving ." Jug said before hanging up .


End file.
